Doll profiles/2015
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Finnegan Wake The first set of pieces of biography *'Parents:' N/A *'Age:' N/A *'Killer Style:' My blue mohawk and clawesome tats may say punk rocker, but my fierce fashions are scary-cool race wear. *'Freaky Flaw:' I’m a scaredevil who doesn’t like to be told, “That’s too dangerous.” Though, sometimes I may dive in headfirst too quickly! *'Pet:' I grew up with a sea turtle who moved about as fast as a zombie. He still lives at home with my parents. *'Favorite Activity:' I’m not a sit around kind of dude. I love extreme sports, especially Skultimate Roller Maze. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who think that because I’m in a chair, my handicap will hold me back. I may be a fish out of water, but I know what I can—and can’t—do. *'Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' It may be a scary-bit cliché since I’m a merman, but sushi and seaweed salad are my faves. *'BFF's:' N/A The second set of pieces of biography *'Parents:' N/A *'Age:' N/A *'Killer Style:' I like to be ready to get my wheels rolling at all times, so I always wear something athletic, but that doesn’t mean my lurk isn’t legit. *'Freaky Flaw:' I’m addicted to adrenaline. Love the rush that comes with racing through the Catacombs or wheeling around the SKRM track! *'Pet:' A ghost cheetah would be my skultimate pet, because they’re the fastest creature in the monster world…but they’re too wild to be tamed. *'Favorite Activity:' When I’m not wheeling around school in my chair, you can find me working out in the school pool, at Gloom Beach or in the ocean. Water workouts really keep my fins fit. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who walk, drive or just move slow. I’m a monster with a need for speed. *'Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' Kelp smoothies with protein boosts. They taste spoketastic and give me lots of energy so I’m always ready to roll (pun intended)! *'BFF's:' N/A Garrott du Roque *'Parents:' A Gargoyle *'Age:' 516 *'Killer Style:' I like to wear the style basics: skinny jeans, scarf, dragon leather jacket and boots. I do this because I wish for all attention to be focused on my designs rather than on moi. *'Freaky Flaw:' I am a perfectionist. Oui, oui, I know monsters that say this, but I unlive it. If I cannot get every detail on a design the way I think it should look, I will start from the beginning again. It is what makes me a good designer, I think. *'Pet:' My pets are my roses. I feed them, talk to them, and make sure they receive plenty of sun and water. In return they give to me beauty and inspiration. *'Favorite Activity:' I love to sketch and design fashions. I am like an architect of style. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When some monster takes one of my designs and uses it as their own. To take another monster's hard work and pretend it is yours is dishonorable. *'Favorite Subject:' Art. I am passionate about it. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Dragonomics. Apparently, you're not supposed to put your own artistic flair on the charts and graphs. *'Favorite Color:' Patina green and red. *'Favorite Food:' Strawscary tarts. *'BFF's:' Rochelle Goyle and Clawdeen Wolf Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website